Malik Tenerife
Tall, Dark, and Crazy Good-looking Idiot ex-boyfriend |power =Morphing and projectile pain. |bars =6+ |affiliation =Rockborn Gang |age =17 |parents =Mr. and Mrs. Tenerife |siblings =Unnamed younger sister |romance =Shade Darby |fate =Alive |books =''Monster Villain Hero'' }} Malik Tenerife is one of the main protagonists of the Monster, Villain, Hero arc in the Gone Series. Description Malik is a tall, lithe, fit black boy with hair in loose ringlets that he lets fall into his eyes. He is described as benign, skeptical and intelligent, and has an "idiot" laugh that is said to sound like a seal. He comes from a wealthy background, but isn't spoiled or vain. He is described by Shade and Cruz as very good-looking. Malik is smarter than Cruz but not as smart as Shade. He is in his first year of college because he chose not to take a gap year, and enjoys Marvel and DC. Power and Abilities Malik’s morph turns him into a version of himself that is how he remembers his body. This means that the details are not completely accurate, with a scar missing from his lip, broader shoulders, and unnaturally smooth features. His hair becomes a lot straighter in this form, losing its curly texture. The back of him is blurry and inaccurate, as it is a part of him he never sees. It is also mentioned that his clothes look extremely clean and without wrinkles. In this form, Malik is able to siphon off his pain onto any people in the surrounding area, but he has control over this, so is able to stop doing it whenever. Each person feels the same amount of pain that he does; it is not spread around. As he is severely injured, the amount of pain is very intense. He states that the pain feels distant when he is in morph, but he knows if he demorphs it will still be there. Appearances ;Monster Malik first appears with Shade, his ex-girlfriend, telling her not to try and steal the meteor containing the virus that created the Gaiaphage. When she succeeds, he finds out and tells her what danger she is in. He joins Shade and Cruz on the run, explaining that they can be monsters, villains, or heroes. During the final battle, he is fatally injured, and consumes some of the meteor to survive. ;Villain Malik uses his power for the first time, accidentally, causing immense pain to everyone in the vicinity of the hospital. He goes with Cruz and Shade for most of the book, although he is only semi-aware of what is going on, due to the Dark Watchers in his head, partially making him insane. He begins to endlessly play solitaire, and thinking about the principles of random chance. He talks to Francis about her power, and he realizes that the fact that she cannot hear the Dark Watchers in her head must be a mistake on their part, as they cannot influence her. In the battle of Las Vegas, Malik goes with Francis, passing through the casino walls to reach Dillon. Malik convinces Dillon that he is on the side of the Dark Watchers, and wants to help him. He tells him to demorph, as it will heal the injury. As soon as he demorphs, Malik blasts him with a wave of pain. After enduring this for a while, Dillon is unable to think straight. When Malik presents him with the choice of having his tongue cut out or committing suicide, he chooses the latter. Malik and Francis go back to the Las Vegas strip to be welcomed by the public. Malik is set to appear in Hero, ''working out who the Dark Watchers really are. Relationships '''Shade' Malik and Shade were in a romantic relationship previous to the Monster Trilogy, although they stopped as Shade's obsession complicated things. However, they remained friends, and it is implied that they both still harbor feelings for one another. Malik is constantly concerned for Shade's safety, and becomes a part of her mission to be a hero, despite thinking it a bad idea. He becomes increasingly frustrated with her recklessness, particularly in Villain ''as it is due to her that he has to live with the Dark Watchers in his head. '''Cruz' Malik seems to feel frustration towards Cruz for her willingness to go along with Shade. However, he seems to feel sorry for her at the same time. He and Cruz are able to empathize with each other as they have both been negatively affected by Shade's actions. Notes * Malik was the first character in the Gone series to say an uncensored swear word - bullshit. * He is not allergic to anything, according to Shade. * Malik presumably plays the electric guitar, as he has a collection of them and admires several famous guitarists. * He is currently #7 on the FBI's Ten Most Wanted. Quotes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Monster Trilogy characters Category:Monster Category:Villain Category:Hero